


A Way of Life

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: perform, wing, arrow (bonus theme: anger)Stiles is locked in an epic battle with an unseen enemy.





	A Way of Life

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [perform, wing, arrow (bonus theme: anger)](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/174117808474/hello-we-hope-you-all-had-a-wonderful-weekend)
> 
> So I have no particular game in mind but I think one of the moves is only able to be used in Pokemon X/Y so I guess that one. Also, I picture Stiles battling some rando on the servers and they're locked in an epic battle because Stiles keeps challenging him and losing.

“So if I make him perform Thousand Arrows and her perform Wing Attack maybe I can beat this fucker.” Stiles muttered as he jammed his fingers angrily against the buttons.

“You're doing it again. $2 dollars in the jar.”

“But Der, this asshole beats me every damn time and I swear to Christ if he gets me again I will throw this fucking thing against the wall.”

“It's just a game.”

“Just a game? Just a game?! Pokemon is a way of life!”

“Ok, you now owe $3 dollars. Wait, no… you owe $5.”

“Fine, but this guy dies tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok to tell you the truth I totally picture Derek being the one who keeps beating him and Stiles has no clue.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
